


Cherry Blossoms and Fallen Leaves

by chaineddove



Series: Gay marriage drabble set [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi decides to run with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms and Fallen Leaves

Soi Fong is old fashioned and Yoruichi is a free spirit; neither of them is really sure how they’ve gotten here. Something about a kimono painted with cherry blossoms which looks far too good to be allowed with Soi Fong’s dark hair, something about a dare and Urahara, something about Unohana and Yachiru, both of whom have apparently decided that marrying everyone off is an excellent way to boost morale, something about the end of the darkest times anyone has ever seen and the need to do something, anything life-affirming.

It starts as one of Yachiru’s games, and by the time there is a three-page guest list and a four-tiered cake with silly ninja toppers and Omaeda is knitting _favors_ , there isn’t much to do but go through with it. “Think of it as an adventure,” Urahara says with a wide grin, and it’s obvious that he’s _enjoying_ this, the bastard.

“I could still run away,” Yoruichi grouses to him, straightening the sleeve of her kimono, admiring the muted reds and golds despite her irritation. Cherry blossoms and fallen leaves – what a pair they’ll make.

“You’ve done it before,” Urahara says agreeably.

“I won’t, just to get that smug look off your face,” Yoruichi tells him. “I’d remove it myself, but-”

“-The kimono is expensive,” he finishes for her. “It’s all right to be happy, you know.”

“We’ll see,” she says, but despite the venom she has tried to inject into her voice, she’s feeling rather hopeful, all things considered. “We’ll see,” she repeats again, softly this time. She supposes they will.


End file.
